


Days & Knights

by gracieyfaciey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BodyguardAU, BodyguardKylo, F/M, Reverseharem, Richgirl, agegap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieyfaciey/pseuds/gracieyfaciey
Summary: Your parent's money doesn't make you happy, what it allows you to get away does though. Dragging down the family name in tabloids and night clubs is a full time job but what lengths will dear ol' mom and dad go to to keep you in check?When a Friday night black out results in strange company on Saturday morning, you find out just how serious your parents were... seven brooding bodyguards serious. The level of overkill would have made your eyes roll out of your head... had they not already popped out of their sockets at the sight of your new keeper.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Days & Knights

(A.N.: I would love a therapist’s opinion on why I’m pulling so much influence from Hall & Oates lately, but I wouldn't be able to hear it over how loud I have been listening to it anyway.

I know that I already have a VERY IN PROGRESS Ben/Kylo story at this point but this is a very different Kylo and a far more glamorous story than Rearview. Not to toot my own horn but I recommend my OC fic even though I know that isn't everyone’s flavor. Those chapters tend to run between 4-10k words while my reader inserts will probably run somewhere around 3k per chapter. I will be working on the 4 stories along with One Shots in a sort of round robin fashion so if certain stories take longer to update, I apologize. I sit in front of a computer all night and day so I promise there is hardly ever a moment I’m NOT working on one or another but I am no stranger to writer's block or bingeing a distraction (usually when I find a great story which I often shout out on my conversations page). I’m having a very good time creating all these worlds at once and building off of them. Please feel free to message me and let me know what you think! Please vote, comment and share with friends. <3)

_ “Darling... this just won't do.” _

You could feel the music more than you could hear it. The rattle of your sternum inside of you, reverberating off the bodies you were sandwiched between. The liquor that had been poured down your throat felt as if it was clawing its way back up your throat if you stopped moving. So you didn't. You danced, moved by the other people on the dance floor, if you could call it that. Your favorite thing about New York was the warehouse parties, underground clubs and abandoned factories that housed the pop up raves. 

_ “You are so much better than this.” _

Your whole body was adorned with little crystal droplets of sweat, smearing and mixing with that of your fellow guests. You let your mouth fall open to collect a muggy chest full of air and you felt lips teasing yours. Without opening your eyes, you closed the distance, latching on and tasting the tongue that found yours. Pulling yourself from the haze a bit, you counted way more than two hands on your body and you did your best to lean into all of them. 

_ “Why must you insist on dragging your father and I along with you on your pursuit of debauchery.” _

You opened your eyes to the sight of bright green eyes and pretty full lips. You smiled at each other before you turned your head to appreciate the beast of a man standing behind you, hands running from your neck and shoulders to your waist. She leaned in and kissed you again as her hands groped at your breasts and ass in your dress. 

You moaned into her kiss while pressing your ass back into her companion, feeling him stiffen below his trousers. You bit at her lip with a wicked giggle and pulled away again, turning around and wrapping your arms around the man’s neck. You let out a little squeal as he wrapped one muscular arm around your waist and lifted you into another headey kiss. 

_ “When you behave like this, it looks bad on all of us!” _

You weren't sure what happened but suddenly you were outside, warm body pressed against the cold stone of the outerwall. His hand on your throat and lips on yours were the only thing keeping you quiet while the girl had her head between your legs, the skirt of your dress bunched up at the top of your thighs. You twitched in their combined grasp, electric shocks from your sex striking throughout your body. 

“Want to go back to ours?” The man asked in your ear as the girl pulled away and rolled your dress back down your legs. 

_ “This drug and booze fest your living has to come to an end!” Your father scolded you. You didn't flinch when he shouted, even with your hangover, but you could have done without the lecture for one dinner. “Every cent you spend is down the drain and every tabloid with our name on it is a danger to the family business.” _

_ “It’s a corporation, dad. Hardly a family business anymore.” _

_ “I know you prefer to show your gratitude for your father’s hard work by what you choose to put up your nose but tread lightly dear.” Your mom added, a steady flow of cigarette smoke leaving her lips as she spoke.  _

_ “Other than your little modeling moments here and there, you have done nothing, and I mean nothing, for this family. I’m not asking you to contribute, but I do expect you to not drag the whole family down on your quest for insignificance.” He spat, the whiskey already warming his blood and boiling his venom. You couldn't help but laugh at his sour attack which only sent more blood to his face. _

_ “We mean it,” Your mom warned, using your first and middle name. They only ever reserved your government name for punishments and scolding, otherwise you were their ‘little bunny’. “You act out again... at all... and we will be forced to take action.” _

_ “Like what? Cut me off. You swore you would never do that.” _

_ “And we won't.” Father corrected. _

_ “Please don’t make us have to show you how serious we are about it.” Mother finished before lifting her wine glass to her lips. You huffed a breath before stabbing at some of the veggies on your plate with your fork and bringing them to your lips, a desperate attempt to stifle any excess snark that threatened to dig you into more trouble.  _

“No... we’ll go back to mine...” You answered. 

☩══♛══☩

The thumping in your head seemed to make the whole room pulse and throb as your eyes fluttered open. You felt the familiar post-party nausea churning in your stomach as you lifted yourself onto your elbows and wiped at your eyes. Your hand stuck and smudged the leftover mascara into the soft skin of your under eyes and the blurry shapes of your room began to come into focus. The late morning Manhattan light was muted through the thin blush linens over the windows, draping the room in a mild pink glow. 

You managed to prop yourself up against the headboard and rolled your neck, stretching away the tension from the night before. Scanning your room for any clues of what might have occurred the night before, your eyes followed a trail of clothes, most of them yours. The evidence on the floor and the feeling of your bare skin on the egyptian cotton sheets confirmed you were naked. That would have been fine had the next thing your eyes landed on  not been a complete stranger. You startled and pulled the sheet tighter to your chest.

“G’morning.” The man spoke, smiling. Olive skin and dark hair in a navy blue suit, he didn't look like half of the pair you’d brought back the night before. 

“Uh, hi... you’re not...” You faded off looking back at the mess of sheets and the clothes on the floor before looking back at him.

“Oh no, no. We let your friends out a little bit ago. You were  _ very _ tired,” He clicked his tongue. “Slept through the whole commotion.” He finished, propping an ankle on his knee and leaning into the seat. 

_ What the fuck did you just say? _

“We?” You squeaked, eyes wide and feet kicking the excess sheets away as you secured one around yourself. He only responded with a single nod and a sick smirk that sent you jumping off the side of your bed. You scurried, tugging the sheet behind you into your bathroom to grab your robe when you let out a shriek. Another strange man, shorter with a split in his eyebrow, was bent over your counter applying your skin care under his eyes. 

“Hiya!” He greeted, a half smile reflecting back at you in the mirror. You grabbed for your robe off the hook and fled the bathroom and out into the hall. Finally alone in the hall between your room and the rest of the penthouse, you dropped the sheet and slid your arms through the sleeves and tied the waist. It barely skated across the swell of your thighs but it didn't need active participation to keep you covered like the bedsheet. 

Your feet carried you further down the hallway and you leaned to peer around to the corner before you cleared the dividing wall. Your pace slowed when you heard a combination of noises in the living room. The closer you inched to the furniture, you saw yet another unfamiliar face in a suit, with his shoes on your couch.

“Uh hey, good morning, get your fucking shoes off my couch.” You spat at the hunk of beef sprawled across your 50 thousand dollar white lounge seat. He only smirked before crossing his legs and letting them hang off the side. Your eyeroll was interrupted by the painfully grating sound of your blender in the kitchen. You spun on your heel and, surprise, another stranger crossing a boundary. 

He was all piercing eyes, strong jawline and a pearly white smile and it was very charming until your eyes landed on all of your groceries spread out across the kitchen counters. 

“Smoothie?” He asked through the charm. You felt like you could scream or explode.

“Can you all get the fuck out of my house?” You yelled up into the vaulted ceilings, fists swinging in small strides at your sides. When you spun around, the meat on your couch was standing behind you, towering over you, wide and domineering.

“Afraid not.” He murmured, a thick Italian accent coating each word. You shivered and recoiled, backing away from him and running toward your front door. Naked in your building’s hall wasn't exactly how you wanted to spend your Saturday morning, but it was better than trapped with whoever the fuck these guys were. You couldn't unlock your door fast enough and swung it open, only to be greeted with two sets of wide shoulders. 

“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me!” Your outburst caused them to turn and you were faced with an additional two beautiful men, one far taller than the other. You were forced to stumble back as they too made their way through the door and into your home.

“This is not happening, this is a drug dream. I will wake up any moment.” You said to yourself tiptoeing across the cold tile floor and into your living room, standing between the coffee table and fireplace. The six of them had collected in the main room, scattered across the impressive space and you really took them all in with more alert eyes. 

They were all different heights and builds but each exuded a rough confidence that filled and overflowed the space. They passed each other knowing looks and cocky grins as you tried to make heads or tails of what the fuck was happening.

_ What fucking porn video did I wake up in? _

“Is there a good explanation for this, boys?” You asked, arms wrapping around your stomach as a shield. They all looked at each other, as if to snuff out who had the answer. Even if they had an answer, it would have been cut off by your front door opening again and your father storming in, followed by another two men in suits. 

“Good morning, Bunny!” Your father shouted and you winced, the ring of your headache peaking between your ears. 

“Morning.” You grumbled in response. 

“Why don't you have a seat.” He said, one arm holding a folded up newspaper and the other extended towards the couch next to him.

“I’m good. Do I have you to thank for the company?” You asked, narrowing your eyes at him. The eight men had collected into a circle between the living room and the kitchen, huddling in while one of them seemed to be addressing them. 

“No Bunny,” He started before unrolling the newspaper and letting it slap on the coffee table. “All the thanks goes to you.” You took a few steps forward and let your eyes fall to the photo and headline. 

A rather grainy shot of you in the alley way the night before, one leg hoisted on the girl’s shoulder with the man leaning down to meet your lips. The distance did most of the censoring but there was still very little left to the imagination. In big, bold, black print above it,  _ MODEL BY DAY, MESSY BI NIGHT. _ You couldn't help the belly laugh that left you as you slapped a hand over your mouth. Some of the men laughed in response before turning back to individual conversations. 

“I-”

“No, no. Your turn to talk is over. We told you very clearly that if this happened again, we would be handling it.” He sat down on the couch, unbuttoning his suit coat before leaning back. “This is how we are handling it.” He used one hand to wave behind him at the men. You moved to the chair opposite the couch and sunk into the seat, tucking your legs beneath you to keep warm. “You’re under new management, sweetheart. Until we believe you can control yourself, these gentlemen will make sure of it.”

“Eight fucking babysitters?”

“Seven bodyguards but if you choose to act like a child, then yes... babysitters.”

“Did I have to wake up to the company or...?”

“Had to make sure the place was clear...and be sure you didn't get too far. I wanted to be the one to tell you myself.” He smirked. “Gentlemen, why don't you all come in and I will introduce you.” The oldest of the men nodded to the group before leading them into the living room. They all seemed to line up behind you father, shuffling into an order of scattered heights and a variety of faces. There was no denying you would fuck all six of them, at once even, if you got that chance. It may be the only way to get rid of them given your dad’s serious demeanor. 

“Don’t you think this many bodyguards at once is a little... overkill?

“I do, which is why they will be taking shifts. Mondays, Kuruk.” The man you’d found wasting your good face mask in your bathroom gave a stiff nod. You didn't want to give any positive reaction to any of this, so you pursed your lips to one side and raised your eyebrows to acknowledge him.

“Tuesdays with Vicrul and Wednesdays with Trudgen.” The bedroom invader gave a small wave before the couch stomper raised an eyebrow. “Thursdays, Aplek.” The smoothie artist pushed his hair back and smiled.

“How you doin’, love?” You barely stopped the small smile that threatened your composure. You only granted him the kindness of a less distanful gaze before flicking back to your father. 

“Ushar on Fridays, Cardo on Saturdays,” The two that had guarded the door smiled, not distinguishing themselves but as it was Saturday, you were sure you’d soon find out who was who. “And Kylo will handle you during nights and on Sundays.” He seemed to finish, fussing with a wrinkle on his trouser leg. 

“And what, might I ask, is a Kylo?” You asked, voice thick with attitude and crossing your arms over your chest. The other two men that had followed your father in hadn't joined the line up, instead staying huddled behind the six in conversation. All the previously identified men chuckled at your question, so far the only way they seemed to communicate to one another around you. 

Your harsh stare at the center of your father’s forehead was disturbed by the sound of someone clearing their throat. You moved your head to find the sound, and the six men split in the middle, moving to the opposite sides of the room. You were grateful for the fact that you were sitting with your arms crossed over your chest, because you knew your knees would be weak and your nipples could cut glass. 

“I’m... a Kylo.” Over six feet of godly perfection stepped forward. The structure of his cheekbones, nose and jaw were all framed in a storm of dark locks. His black suit was simple, white button down left open at the top and you were granted a hint as to the breadth of his chest. Your crossed ankles tightened and the protruding bones dug into your joints painfully. You wanted so desperately to look away but you were locked, breath ripped from your lungs. His gaze stuck on yours, eyes burning so deep you felt him in your mind almost, pulling your filthy thoughts straight from the id. 

“Any questions, darling?” Your father’s voice reminded you you were not alone.

“So I will have someone with me-”

“Days and nights...”

  
  



End file.
